1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to performance monitoring and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for correlating end-user experience data and backend-performance data.
2. History of Related Art
Information technology (IT) specialists, or system administrators, are responsible for monitoring, maintaining, protecting, and configuring computer systems and their resources. System administrators are often asked to provide access to these resources at practically any time of the day while ensuring the system's integrity is not threatened by dataflow bottlenecks or excessive overhead. To aid administrators in ensuring accessibility and system integrity, many computer systems provide backend-performance data in the form of reports, query-accessible tables, printouts, and the like. An end-user experience may also be measured, for example, by measuring the response time of an application from the perspective of the end user.
Traditionally, end-user experience data and backend-performance data is captured separately at distinct logical or physical nodes in a network architecture. This is because end-user experience data is generally intended to be representative of a web-browsing experience of a user while the backend-performance data is generally intended to be representative of application and/or infrastructure performance from a backend perspective. End-user experience data and backend-performance data is therefore difficult to relate and cross-reference in a meaningful way. While it may be possible to relate end-user experience data to backend-performance data by utilizing context information such as, for example, timestamps, such methods are insufficient and often inaccurate.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.